pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:The Gates Assassin/60 Armor in the Frontline
Use Mending. All frontliner Monks use Mending. --20pxGuildof 19:48, 19 February 2008 (EST) :If I was a nub frontlining monk, what elite would I take if any...-- The Assassin 22:18, 19 February 2008 (EST) ::Unyielding Aura cus random death of party members= happy team. ▪  [[User:Viet|'√ēт']]  [no:Du] 22:21, 19 February 2008 (EST) :::IMO, for a serious frontlining Monk (lol), I'd take MoP/SoR/HH. --20pxGuildof 15:19, 20 February 2008 (EST) ::::Done...feels like all of this should be obvious to people when I was writing it.-- The Assassin 17:32, 20 February 2008 (EST) :::::You are wrong on one point. Swirling Aura is the worst skill in the game. It's so bad, even the people that make frenzy monks know not to take it. Dejh 18:43, 26 February 2008 (EST) ::::::Swirling aura is a close second imo...its just a boring as hell skill and it just plain sucks, resurrect makes teamates die and monks res with 0 energy and 25% health lol.-- The Assassin 23:02, 26 February 2008 (EST) Real petty I know, but for such a valuable page I feel stereotypical could've been spelt correctly - happy to update myself if that's the done thing, but obviously I'm fairly new around here. GwaeFaer 10:49, 27 March 2008 (EDT) :I don't think most people would care if you edit their pages if it's just for a spelling error.-- The Assassin 19:51, 27 March 2008 (EDT) Rant of disagreement any more the eviscerate executioners strike spike dont work that much but its fairly effective. very weak against any type of anti-melee and shock is a costly interrupt skill. [[User:Misfate|'Misfate']] 12:42, 6 April 2008 (EDT) :Did you post that epic quote on all these pages? [[User:Dark_Morphon|'Dark']] [[User_talk:Dark_Morphon|'Morphon']] 11:36, 8 April 2008 (EDT) You mean I can't use this? :( prof=me/w sword=12 tac=12slashgashand moon slashstrikedisarmfrenzyrushsignet/build ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 11:40, 8 April 2008 (EDT) Out DPS a warrior, because your Conjure deals more damage than some sucky extra points in swordmanship! -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 11:55, 8 April 2008 (EDT) :LOL WUTS ARMOR MATE?-- The Assassin 14:08, 8 April 2008 (EDT) ::IS UNNEEDED DUE TO FRENZY! ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 14:09, 8 April 2008 (EDT) :::LOL WUTS MULTIPLICATION MATE?-- The Assassin 14:09, 8 April 2008 (EDT) ::::FRENZY MAKES YOU INVULNERABLE FOR CERTAIN AMOUNT OF TIME ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 14:10, 8 April 2008 (EDT) :::::LOL WUTS READING MATE?-- The Assassin 14:11, 8 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::LOL WUTS REPETITION MATE? -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 15:29, 8 April 2008 (EDT) *cough* Spirit's Strength Daggers *cough* - Generic Wiki-er 18:45, 12 April 2008 (EDT) :Are you saying they're actually good? Because they aren't. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 18:46, 12 April 2008 (EDT) ::No, SS is bad ofc. I'm saying that they should be included in this. - Generic Wiki-er 18:48, 12 April 2008 (EDT) :::I agree. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 18:51, 12 April 2008 (EDT) ::::I'm late, but oh well. Imo, the only (half) good SS build is the ranger one i saw a while back. It actually did ok dmg at a range! Yay! Almost a substitute for a REAL ranger (but don't count on it). Oblivions Heart 16:33, 6 May 2008 (EDT) :::::<3 SS Ritualist/Rangers. Volley + SS + Weapon spell was easily my favorite test ever lol.-- The Assassin 16:38, 6 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::You guys fail :P i've used a Rt/P SS build that literally pwned. instead of using vital weapon for constant DPS increase, this used sundering weapon + tht deep-wound causing weapon spell... with 2 other attack skills... = SPIKE! and it actualyl works well... well better than all other SS builds anyways :P Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk - 14:20, 16 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::It works. :::::::in RA. –[[User:Ichigo724|'Ichigo'724]] 14:42, 16 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::: :D -- [[User:Relyk|'RELYK' ]] ʞlɐʇ ʎɯ 03:35, 29 June 2008 (EDT) imo, Channel-tanking owns this page...kinda... Life Guardian 20:24, 23 July 2008 (EDT) :Channel tanking means negating the front/mid/backline rule, by pressing it all together into one big clusterfuck. --84.24.206.123 20:25, 23 July 2008 (EDT) ::Tanking in pvp? lolwut? and if you're tanking wouldn't you have more than 60 armor >.>? [[User:Invincible Rogue|'Invincible']] [[User talk:Invincible Rogue|'Rogue']] 20:30, 23 July 2008 (EDT) :::Yes, channel tanking. ~~ 20:34, 23 July 2008 (EDT) :::Wow Rogue.....WOW. You must have never set foot inside HA. Life Guardian 20:35, 23 July 2008 (EDT) ::::There is no frontline in HA. -- The Gates Assassin 20:50, 23 July 2008 (EDT) :::::"There is no frontline positioning in HA." –[[User:Ichigo724|'Ichigo'724]] 21:00, 23 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::HA? I thought we were talking about RA XD. and I did go to HA once. And I lost. So there =P and are people in HA that dumb to keep attacking a tank? [[User:Invincible Rogue|'Invincible']] [[User talk:Invincible Rogue|'Rogue']] 21:09, 23 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::This is only for PvP, right? Because mah Imbagon makes it all good. [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 21:12, 23 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Rogue, just stop talking... Don't talk about HA if you don't know what channel tanking is... ~~ 21:48, 23 July 2008 (EDT)